


Disregard my History, for Yours is my Mystery

by gingercanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Femslash February, Gen, more characters/tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: I promised this fic a while ago, right after I did Nyssa/Zari 2.0. Now I'm starting it! Femslash February bingo; enemies to friends to lovers. Multichapter obviously :)
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe & Mick Rory, Amaya Jiwe & Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul & Amaya Jiwe, Nyssa al Ghul & Mick Rory, Nyssa al Ghul & Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Amaya Jiwe, Sara Lance & Mick Rory
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	Disregard my History, for Yours is my Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



After she disbanded the league, Nyssa no longer had a true goal. Her entire life had been leading to one moment, a single goal- to rip that apart was something she never would’ve done if she had a choice. She was left without a cause, unfit to blend into society as she tried to find her way in life. Until Sara asked her aboard the Waverider.

At first, it was just for a night. The two of them sat in the abandoned captain’s quarters, speaking through their shared grief for Laurel, switching through Arabic and English as they drank deep into the night. The ship itself contained a collection of misfits who all listened to her past love. Mick, the rogue of the ship was someone Nyssa could appreciate. Mutual respect blossomed through their moments together, their tales of past adventures enjoyed by each. The two scientists aboard the ship were relatively afraid of Nyssa and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t get a kick out of that. Jax- professor Stein’s partner- seemed to both be intimidated by her and interested in her. His powers piqued her interest but not enough to avoid scaring him off when it suited her. 

The alternate intelligence, Gideon, was someone Nyssa could greatly appreciate. Their turn of phrase along with their mannerisms was perfectly aligned with hers and having conversations with Gideon gave Nyssa a sense of peace. Then there was Nate; who seemed to be both the most excited one on the team and the most chaotic one. The first time Nyssa met him, he stumbled out of the library at eight in the morning with the biggest coffee mug ever and bleary eyes squinting against the light. He’d shaken her hand, rambled on about a theory concerning the 1400s then dropped his plastic mug and went chasing after it.

But none of these mates were quite like Amaya. Amaya, who’d instantly shown her disdain when Sara told her how she knew Nyssa, who made very clear that murder was something she could never forgive. The woman truly seemed to hate her and go out of her way to avoid spending time in the same room. 

When Sara offered Nyssa a permanent spot on the team- needless to say, Amaya was less than pleased. She couldn’t argue, Sara’s reasoning behind it solid and logical. They needed Nyssa to defeat Darhk. However, that didn’t mean that Amaya would take “the enemy of my enemy is my friend route.” 

Nyssa sat in the kitchen on the floor, a mug of tea curled in her hands as she stared out the window into the temporal zone. The green colours entranced her, gave her mind space to consider things. She was disturbed by a loud sigh at the door, light footsteps moving into the room. 

“Good morning, ms Jiwe.” Nyssa sipped her tea, listening to the movements behind her.

“Hi,” Amaya grumbled. 

Despite her control, Nyssa’s heart fell a little. There was no way to remove her own history from Amaya’s mind, no way to stop her predecided judgements. Two more sets of footsteps entered the kitchen- Mick and Sara. 

“Hey Nys, Amaya,” Sara said as she moved toward the coffee machine. “How are my girls doing today?”

Amaya made a noise like she swallowed a bug, evidently hating being shoved in with Nyssa.

In the reflection of the glass, Nyssa watched Mick give Amaya a pointed look.

“I’m fine,” Amaya sighed, accepting a cup of coffee from Sara. 

“I am settling in, thank you. How are you?” Nyssa turned to face the others.

Sara fell silent as Nyssa could easily follow her thought process. Rip. The time traveller. Laurel. Darhk. Her new role at the head of this team. “I’m settling in as well.” She glanced over to the stable pillar of her original team. “How are you doing, Rory?”

Mick paused his sandwich making efforts to exchange a glance with Nyssa.  _ She’s still working on it _ . “I’m ready to kick some ass, boss.”

“That’s the spirit.” Sara sat down in a chair between Amaya and Nyssa as she stirred her oatmeal. “I asked Gideon to scan the timeline for any potential locations of the speedster as well as Rip, maybe she’s found something overnight.”

Mick instantly lifted his head to the ceiling, expecting a reply.

“She has,” Gideon chimed in, and Mick grinned at Nyssa. “There is a possible location for the speedster to reside in. This location is-” 

Under his breath, Mick began to chant “Aruba, Aruba, Aruba.”

“Not Aruba. He can be in 18th century Denmark.”

Amaya lifted her head, still relatively uncomfortable with the idea of speaking to someone with no face. “Why is he there?”

“On this ship, we don’t question the artificial intelligence,” Mick grunted. 

After a moment, Gideon said, “Mr Rory is right not to. It would take me a while to explain why the probability of finding him is highest there. Nevertheless, I suggest you go undercover in 18th century Copenhagen.” 

“There any cops in 18th century Copenhagen?”

“Yes, Mr Rory.” 

Mick grunted, lifting his morning beer to his lips.

Suppressing a smile, Sara raised her eyes back to where Gideon’s voice came from. “Gideon, babe, you know what to do.”

A few seconds later, they could all hear Gideon’s voice broadcasted through all the speakers. “All legends are required on the bridge.”

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. “Can we not just stay here? You are not finished with breakfast and I can say they have not started yet.” 

Amaya opened her mouth to snark back but she glanced down at her half-eaten waffle. “She’s got a point,” she sighed. 

Mick grunted in agreeance and made his point by taking a big bite of his sandwich. 

“Alright, Gideon?” 

Gideon’s voice once again sounded through the speakers, now telling the legends to show up in the kitchen. 

Nyssa raised herself from the floor, moving to the kitchen and placed her empty mug in the dishwasher. “Shall I make some more coffee?”

“Yeah, that’d be wise,” Sara replied. “They’ll have to be awake for this.”


End file.
